


Touch of Smoke

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Push (2009), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Implied Consent, Magic, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Harry Potter AU.Based off this tumblr ask: Hi! Do you take asks...? Pretty please? I just have tgis fantasy of wanda and Chase torturing someone with their magic in the filthiest way possible... Even if you dont write it, just know that im a HUGE fan of your work :) have a good day !Basically Chase Collins and Wanda Maximoff tease you in public with their magic until you cum.





	Touch of Smoke

Standing in the doorway to the dimly lit bar you smiled, in your Junior year at Maleficent University in Salem, and your time there was turning out to be a lot more fun than you had ever expected. 

Your grades hadn’t been great in high school even though you had tried your hardest, but you had a natural aptitude for chemistry and physics, so had been pleased and a little surprised when a very traditional looking letter had arrived on your doorstep on the day of your 18th Birthday. Even more so that it had been a Sunday and you knew the mailman didn’t work on Sundays. You’d cried tears of toy when you’d read the ornate - hand written - letter, telling you that you’d been awarded a full ride, all expenses paid scholarship to a Salem college to major in Alchemy. 

After just a couple of days at the university you had received a very rapid introduction to the world of Magic, from finding out you were a muggle, and that witches and wizards truly existed, to learning that things were not always what they seemed when it came to photographs, staircases, or even trees. 

The entire university was separated into four houses - a wizarding world system that had recently been adopted from a private school in Scotland and you had been placed in the Hufflepuff house, although the sorting leg warmer had been unsure and had muttered a number of other houses before Headmaster Laufeyson had told it to stop ‘Fannying around and just bloody pick one you headless sock’. 

Now as you entered the bar you smiled and nodded to some of your other housemates, but also recognising other classmates; it was after all a fairly small university.

Pietro Maximoff was talking to tall guy with a nice ass at the pool table, and when he saw you the blonde haired charmer waved you over. He had the ability to move super humanly fast, and as he introduced you to his friend, the other guy shook your hand;

“Hi, Nick Gant, Ravenclaw”

“Nice to meet you”

Pietro introduced the two of you further, explaining how you had both been born into the muggle world, and Nick showed you his ‘skill’; telekinesis. You laughed and joked with the two guys before Pietro asked if you wanted to play pool, having refused to play with Nick due to his ‘skill’. You always enjoyed a game, so as you chalked the cue up you watched the room, smiling when you saw two of your classmates from a different house walk into the door and head to the bar; Gryfindor Wanda - Pietro’s twin sister - and Slytherin Chase Collins. 

Your heart did a double beat, both had caught your eye before but you weren’t sure if either were interested in you, plus both gave of energy that meant you couldn’t tell if they would be interested in you. 

Before you could dwell on that thought any longer Pietro racked the balls up and offered you the coin toss, smiling when he won - as per usual - and took the first shot. 

The game progressed you started to relax, the magic in the air almost like passive smoke, and soon you were buzzing just from being in the same room as so many purebloods. As you bent to take a sure fire shot you felt the strangest sensation around your breasts, a warm tingling as if fingers were exploring them before they pinched at your nipples. Letting out a small cry you missed your shot, the cue hitting the ball harder than you had anticipated and it flew into the air. Pietro dodged out of the way and Nick flung his hand up, the ball hovered mid air just an inch from his face before he plucked it out of the air and he set it down onto the table;

“Everything ok?”

Clearing your throat you nodded, assuring him it was. As you rechalked your cue you noticed the faintests of whisps of red magic smoke just clinging to the tails of your shirt, brushing them away and you looked up to see Wanda sitting at the bar looking at you with a smirk on her face. 

The sound of Pietro cheering meant the connection was lost, and you saw that he had sunk the ball you had missed, but only to miss the next shot meaning it was your turn. Stalking around the table you settled for the shot you wanted to take, concentrating hard when you felt it, the curl of magic creeping under your skirt and between your legs. Scowling and wondering what the hell Wanda was up to, you glanced down for a second but saw that this magic was black smoke, with the faintest hint of gold and orange - as if it was flames - and this time when you looked up at Wanda she wasn’t the one responsible. 

Instead your gaze was drawn to Chase who was next to her at the bar, sipping on a glass of Whiskey and he winked at you. You went back to trying to concentrate on the shot, but that magic crept into your panties, running through your folds and you were immediately wet. 

“Having trouble there?” 

Pietro taunted lightheartedly, and you shook your head, trying to concentrate on the shot. Instead of making it easier to concentrate, you felt that previous touch against your nipples, and this time when you looked up you saw Chase and Wanda smirking at each other before turning to look at you, their eyes shining with the magic’s colours. 

The sensation was instantaneous, your body was overwhelmed with pleasure and your legs trembled as the two at the bar literally worked their magic on you. Within seconds you were at the precipice of an orgasm, and when Pietro urged you to take the shot, you hit the ball with all your might just as you came, screaming out a yes before you fell forwards onto the table with a happy sigh.

The game had all been forgotten after that, Pietro had taken his turn and had sunk every ball on the table, Professor Romanoff - she was an expert at transfiguration and her polyjuice recipes were groundbreaking - had wandered past and both Pietro and Nick had made their excuses to go speak to her. You in turn had turned and stalked up to the bar, a smile on your face as you nervously approached the two who had managed their mischief so well earlier.

“Hey…” you smiled, nervous at what the night could entail

“Did you enjoy your game?” Chase asked, his eyes dark

“Very much so…” you turned to Wanda; “But i wasn’t the only one playing games…” before returning to Chase; “Was i?”

Chase took your hand, his fingers brushing against it;

“We started it as a competition…”

Wanda took your other hand;

“But we realised, why fight for a prize when the prize may want two winners?”

You were pleased for one thing that night; no shared dorm rooms.


End file.
